An Uchiha CHange
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto is a female with her mother being a Uchiha. She was brought into the Uchiha clan after her parents death and sealing with secrets made public.
1. Unlocking

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Naruto is a female called Nasumi and is the daughter of the Yondaime. Her mother is Uchiha Miko who had died in childbirth. Kuubi was sealed in her and was adopted by Uchiha Fugaka and Uchiha Mikoto who is the sister of Mika. Fugaka told Sandaime told everyone about Kuubi which was told to a keep secret from other ninja villages and which in return the Sandaime told everyone that she was the Yondaime's daughter which had positive and negative effects. Nins was sent to capture or kill her for the first 3 years of her life until the Uchiha's took her in making her more protective and ending all kidnap attempts due to the fear of the Uchiha clan. It became a positive effect of her life since no one saw her has Kuubi, she was treated like royal which she was since she is part of the Namikaze clan, and was truly treated like a hero. She is now 6 years old has blonde with black stripes for hair and navy blue eyes that sparkle like blue eyes would. She was younger than Sasuke and Itachi, doesn't act like a total idiot but doesn't act like a prick.

Right now she was eating lunch at the table wearing a black shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back and black pants.

"Itachi-nii-san can you pplleeaassee start training me. I want to become a strong ninja and awaken my sharingan" said Nasumi

"Yea me too" said Sasuke

"Well it is around this time the younglings are suppose to learn to awaken their Sharingan and who else to help them awaken it but their big brother" said Mikoto

"Well I ……… have training to do" said Itachi making an excuse to get out of this

"Well… NOT ANYMORE. You WILL train them. (looks at Fugaka) Right "Dear" "Said Mikoto giving him the warning glare

"Y-yeess honey" said a scared Fuguka

"Ha 4 well 3½ against one you lose" laughed Sasuke

'_Damn… I might as well get this over with'_ thought Itachi putting on his sandals. (he is wearing something similar to Nasumi instead his was baggier and had a collar. Sasuke is wearing the same thing in the anime when he was young) Itachi reached and pulled the door back.

"Well are you coming. I think that training you two is nice and all but it will be "great" if Tou-san joins us so it can be a father, daughter, and son thing right" said Itachi smirking at Fugaka shocked expression on his face.

"That would be excellent now you go to honey and I want both of their Sharingans active or else" said Mikoto cracking her Knuckles.

'_Damn you Itachi'_ thought Fugaka as he put on his sandals. (Wearing a dark blue shirt with an Uchiha sign on the back and black pants.)

In the village

The four of them were walking through the village getting the usual looks from the villagers which were smiles, happy glances, and more when they notice Hyuuga Hiashi, Hizashi (twin brother never dies), Neji, and Hinata. The two clans were not too close but they are small rivals. They were all were their traditional white robe for males and dark blue for females. They walked right in front of them and stopped.

"Let me guess it was your wife Hitomi" said Fugaka

"Yea, she made me leave to go train Hinata and Neji are style outdoor because it was too stiff and suffocating to train inside. I drag my brother so I won't suffer alone. She wants both of their bloodlines activated and to be able to use them to a certain extent" said Hiashi started to walk on follow by the whole group but next to Fugaka.

"Same here but Itachi dragged me along. That bastard" said Fugaka

"I know Hizashi probably thinking the same thing. Like Shibi say women are just too troublesome" said Hiashi

"I here that" said Fugaka as they entered a training ground.

"HEY" yelled both Nasumi and Hinata (not shy since Hizashi never died)

"I said women you two are still girls but when you two grow up into women please don't act like your mothers" pleaded Hiashi which the two smirked evilly at

"I think mom should hear what you said don't you agree Hinata" said Nasumi smirking

"I think so too" said Hinata sharing the smirk

"OK let's get this over with. I will train Sasuke to unlock his Sharingan while you Itachi train Nasumi" said Fugaka.

He toke Sasuke into another training ground while the Hyuugas went to another training ground

"Ok Nasumi look me straight into the eye" said Itachi activating his Sharingan

When Nasumi look into the Sharingan eye they started to spin and she felt a little stinging sensation in the back of her eye. Itachi then quickly pulled out a kunai ad threw it at her. 

For some reason she couldn't move and saw that the kunai was getting closer and ….. slower. It kept on going slower until Itachi appeared and quickly grabbed the kunai a few centimeters from her eye and put it away.

As Itachi expected the Sharingan activated but what he did not expect was that Nasumi's Sharingan to be black with a red coma. Both her eyes were black, each had one red coma in them, and were staring at Itachi's eyes before his own eyes started to sting. When he opened them at a nearby river he notice he had the Mangekyou Sharingan in his eyes.


	2. Power is not Free

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

'_This is amazing. She gave me the other form of the Sharingan, the __Mangekyou__ Sharingan without the need to kill your best friend. They say if you get the __Mangekyou__ you would suffer from its disease, start to go blind, and your eye hurts when activated but I feel none of those effects and it seems as if it's not there. Kyuubi must have messed with her Sharingan'_ thought Itachi turning off his Sharingan.

"Ok Nasumi we are going to do a little sparing so you can get a hang of using the Sharingan" said Itachi

"Ok lets go" said Nasumi getting into a stance right after she jumped a few feet away from him.

She dashed at Itachi and swung her right leg to hit his head at Itachi who just lean back dodging it. He was about to swing at her when her leg wrapped around his arm. She used his arm as a branch to try and hit him in his stomach which he just push Nasumi off him forcing her to flip away from him.

After a few more spares Nasumi pass out after using her Sharingan too much. Itachi sighed as he picked her up bridal style and met up with Fugaku who was done training Sasuke for the day. They said their goodbyes to the Hyuuga's and started to head home.

It was night time, Sasuke and Nasumi were both sleeping while Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku, were up talking.

"Tou-san Kyuubi has changed Nasumi's bloodline" said Itachi shocking Fugaku and Mikoto

"What do you mean" asked Mikoto

"Well her Sharingan is black with red commas, she unknowingly gave me the Mangekyou Sharingan, and it makes her faster and more flexible as she trains more in it. It even removed the 3 negative effects of it" said Itachi

"That is something. They're might be other things it can do so we have to take extra care of her" said Fugaku right before standing up as he sense a unfamiliar charka signature in Nasumi's room and by the looks of Itachi and Mikoto faced they sensed it too.

"Follow" was all Fugaku said as they dashed for Nasumi's room. When they opened it they saw a Iwa nin with a slash across the headband signaling he was a missing nin holding Nasumi asleep next to similar people.

"Put her down" yelled Fugaku, activating his Sharingan along with Itachi and Mikoto

"No can do. She is our meal ticket into Kumo along with that other girl" said the nin jumping out of the window followed by the two other nins and soon the three Uchiha's hot on their trail. As they were running through the Uchiha compound they met up with 5 Uchiha's on Guard duty.

"I want three of you to guard my son Sasuke while two of you come with us following some kidnappers" said Fugaku. As he continue on with Itachi and Mikoto along with two other very 'familiar' Uchiha's into the forest.

They came to a spot where they saw they met up with three Iwa and five Kumo missing nins which were holding Hinata captive and asleep as well. When the Uchiha's were in front of the missing nins Hiashi, Hitomi, Hizashi, and 4 branch members met up with them too in front.

"So I see they toke your child as well" said Hiashi

"Yea and they won't live much longer" said Fugaku

"The three rocks of Iwa, missing nins A class. One has a bloodline that controls Magma freely, one has a bloodline that controls rocks freely, and one has a bloodline that controls metal freely so be careful" said Itachi

"Why did you kidnap our daughters" said Hitomi

"Well we plan on selling them to Kumo and get a free passage there to live and be treated like gods" said an Iwa nin

"They most likely be turned into breeding tools" said a Kumo nin smirking

"I will not let that happen" said Mikoto as she dashed at the nins pulling out a kunai with the rest following suit.

The Iwa nin holding Nasumi tossed her next to the tree with Hinata waking both girls up. When they awoke they notice that they were not in their beds and that they were in the woods. They saw the Kumo and Iwa nins about to fight their families. Knowing it was about to get messy they were about to run when one of the three rocks of Iwa send some rocks around Hinata's and Nasumi's legs and broke them making them scream in pain. Nasumi's Sharingan was activated without her knowing due to the amount of pain.

"Now don't you move girls we will be back for you" said the nin and with that the battle began.


	3. Pay Back

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/summon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"You bastard" yelled Itachi going into a taijustu battle with the Iwa missing nin with the metal bloodline who was fairly built, wearing an Iwa Jounin outfit, brown hair, and tan skin.

The nin went to punch Itachi in the face but Itachi ducked underneath it and went for an uppercut which lean to the side to avoid it. The nin tried to kick Itachi while he was leaning to the side but Itachi flipped over it and kicked him in the face. The nin was sent flying into a tree as Itachi went to the floor gracefully. The nin got up and started to smirk when an idea came up.

"I know that your sister's bloodline is different" said the nin shocking Itachi

"How do you know this" said Itachi

"Well I know that and she is the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune" said the nin making Itachi eyes narrow

"Explain or I shall end life painfully" said Itachi looking dead into his eye

"No need for threats. I was going to tell you anyway. I just recently found the summoning contract for the tigers" shows his tiger tattoo on his arm "and used it to spy on you and her during your training with you and found out about her bloodline when I got a report on the different color of her eyes. As for the Kyuubi…hehehehe. Mizuki you can come out now!"said the nin smirking as Mizuki jumped out.

"So you are a traitor" said Itachi

"Yea and with good reason. They promise me loads of power when I get to Kumo so why not" said Mizuki pulling out his Giant Shuriken while the other nin cut his hand and started to form hand seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_ yelled the nin as he slammed his hand into the ground. A smoke appeared were he slammed his hand at and when it disappeared a bull size white tiger appeared.

"**So you are our new summoner. I thought no one would ever find our contract. Well as long as you follow our rules you can keep on summoning us" said the tiger**

"Yeah whatever, hey Uchiha since I am going to kill you I might as well tell you what I am going to do to your sister" said the nin smirking nin angering Itachi and drawing the tigers attention

"First I am going to rape her making babies of mine and her bloodline. I will torture her until I grow bored which won't be for a LONG while, and when I finish I will sell her on the streets for a sex slave and maid" said the nin enraging Itachi and surprisingly the tiger.

'**Yes he broke two rules, never liked him anyway. Seems too cocky, but I still want mind kind still be summoned….. aha I got a perfect plan' thought the tiger**

"**Where is the girl" asked the tiger**

"I don't know why you want to kn…. O you are Kinky like that and want some" said the nin to which the tiger looked at him with shock.

'**What is wrong with humans' thought the tiger as the man continue**

"but anyway she is right over there" said the nin pointing at Nasumi who still had her Sharingan Active and was able to see what was going on in shock.

"**Ok well since you broke our rules you are no longer our summoner" as he said that the tattoo on the nin's arm painfully disappear leaving a red mark " and she will be our summoner" said the tiger as a tattoo of a tiger appeared on her right arm burning her a little.**

"**Little one when come to the age of 12 summon me and we will complete your summoning contract your tattoo. When I leave the summoning contract will appear in your hands. Sign it in your blood and MAKE SURE YOU READ THE RULES!" said the tiger disappearing in a puff of smoke and a large white scroll appearing in front of Nasumi's lap.**

"I don't really care for that contract. She can have that crap for all I care since she is going to be mine anyway" said the nin as Itachi closed his eyes. When he opened them it showed Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked Nasumi and Hinata and put a little genjustu over them so they won't see what he was about to do the two nins. Since they didn't know how to cancel out Genjustu's yet they could only wait. Itachi looked at Mizuki first and muttered the last word he would ever hear alive.

"_**Amaterasu"**_ said Itachi as black flames went straight at Mizuki at frightening speeds, burned, and killed Mizuki before he had a chance to scream leaving only a pile of dust since Itachi focused all of charka and heat into it.

The nin just looked at Itachi and the pile of dust in shock at what happened. He didn't stay that way as another plan came to mind. He dismissed to Genjustu that Itachi placed on the girls so they can see what was going to happen to their savior.

"Little girls feel honored as you get to see "my" bloodline" said the nin as he slammed his hands into the ground making metal needles come from the ground and headed at Itachi with deadly accuracy. Itachi jumped to the side at the right moment and flipped threw a few seals with amazing speed.

"_**Katon: **__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**" **said Itachi as he sent a big fireball at the nin. The nin just made a circle motion with his hand and slammed it on the ground again making a metal shield blocking the attack but it caused his shield to melt half way through. The nin turned around when he felt a charka signal behind him to see Itachi looking dead into his eyes and whisper his final word to him.

"_**Tsukuyomi" **_

The nin woke up to see him chained to a cross with the sky red with black clouds. He saw Itachi with a sword in front of him.

"For the next 100 hours for capturing my sister, planning to rape her and to use her as a slave you will pay dearly" said Itachi stabbing him. He disappear and then appeared with 3 Itachi's holding a sword stabbing him again. It continue on until there was about thousands of Itachi's and felt as if 70 hours passed.

"99 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds, and 59 mini seconds to go" said Itachi giving him a sadistic smirk

'_Holy shit I had to be in this at least 40 hours'_ thought the nin

In The Real World

Itachi just went up to the nin and cut his throat killing him only after his unpleasant nightmare was over.

Sorry it take so long I wrote this down on paper before I typed it up.


	4. Finishing the Fight

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/summon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**With the Hyuuga's**

The Hyuuga's out-number the Kumo nins and settle for coming in close and strike their heart with thrust causing it to explode and kill them.

The other Uchiha's

The two Uchiha's that went on with the chase was no other than Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Obito (I chose to let him live and give Kakashi a Sharingan implant because Obito brings happiness in the Uchiha which they desperately need) and they were not doing so well in their fights until they were feeling a stinging sensation in their eye's similar to Itachi had before. They both look at each other as soon as it stops pointing at each other.

"You got the Mangekyou Sharingan" said Obito and Shisui at the same time

"I do?" both said

"Sweet" they both said again giving each other a high five.

"You two are the biggest idiots of the world" said the Iwa nin

"Yeah I agree" said the other Iwa nin

"What! _**Amaterasu**_!" they both said as they shot black flames killing both of the nins.

"Damn you both! I am going to take so much pleasure in breaking that Uchiha girl!" yelled the last nin.

"Fuck You _**Tsukuyomi**_!" they both said and used on the same time. The three was then sent into the Tsukuyomi world. Shisui and Obito were standing in front of the nin who was strapped to a cross.

"How did we both get here" asked Shisui

"Who cares now we can torture him for longer" cheered Obito

"Who goes first?" asked Shisui

"I'll go first" said Obito

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Fine rock, paper, scissors"

"OK deal"

'These sons of bitches are playing a game with my life' thought the nin

"ROCK, PAPER, SISSORS," they both yelled as Obito threw paper and Shisui threw a human size rock at Obito sending him flying.

"I threw paper"

"Yup and I threw a rock! Now I am going to torture you for 72 hours" said Shisui as he started his torture while Obito was still trying to get from underneath the rock which for some reason he couldn't send it away. (Cough)Shisui(cough)

Shisui and Obito got to do their torture but were arguing who was better. They kept on continuing top the other until Mikoto came in their Tsukuyomi using her newly acquired Mangekyou Sharingan, drag them out of their world, and into hers which she use to torture them for being idiots.

**Before with Mikoto**

Mikoto was having a hard time with the nin who had the rock bloodline. Using her Sharingan she was able to block all the Kunai and dodge all the rocks of different types of jutsu he sent at her. Looking to the side for a moment she saw Nasumi looking at the two baka's for a moment then looked dead into her eye with her own Sharingan and she got the Mangekyou Sharingan as well. (Fugaku got his Mangekyou Sharingan when he first activated in the battle)

She flipped over a rock coming towards her and dashed at him with great speeds. He saw her performing hand seals so he slammed his leg into the ground making an earth wall in front of him. When she saw the wall she activated her Mangekyou Sharingan and quickly finished up her seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan, Amaterasu**_" said Mikoto as she shot out a fire dragon at the wall then right after release her black flames into the dragon making it bigger, stronger, and making it a black and red flame dragon. It smacked right into the wall and destroyed it with in an instant along with the nin behind it.

**With Fugaku**

Fugaku had gotten Mangekyou Sharingan but was still having trouble with the nin. 'It seems he has some experience with the Sharingan' he thought while fighting. The nin slid his hand across the ground making a erupted at the point his hand last touch which as soon as it left it sent a fierce fire hydrant of magma at him yelling.

"_**Magma: Baku Kamikiri"**_ (Need translation)

He knew that if her move Hinata and Nasumi would be killed in the attack so he used his only option left.

"_**Amaterasu"**_ said Fugaku as he released black flames at the magma cutting through and destroying it as well but the nin got away just in time before he would be nothing but ash.

'_Damn I good as dead because of that damn Sharingan……but I won't die alone'_ thought the nin looking at the two girls then making his final decision. He dashed right for them drawing everyone's attention.

'_Shit I won't make in time'_ thought everyone

"DIE" yelled the nin throwing Kunai at them before taking out a sword from his scroll charging at them to make sure the job was done.

Nasumi saw this in shock leaned her body back slamming her hands on the ground which went unnoticed as she was looking at the kunai coming closer before closing her eyes and waiting for it to end.

She hadn't opened them for a minute until she finally realizes that she was still alive.

'_Why didn't anything happen, how am I still alive'_ thought Nasumi opening her eyes to see a rock wall shielding her and the newly unconscious Hinata in front of her with the kunai scatter to the side. Nothing happen for a while except the nin still charging no taking note of the shield until it shot needles of rock, magma, and steel forcing him to stop his charge and dodge.

'_How'_ thought everyone

"What is this, what's going on….." started Nasumi but before she could continue she fell unconscious due to being too tired making the shield stop shooting needles and crumble into dirt.

'_Could it be that her bloodline is so advanced it could now copy bloodlines and-' _thought the nin but before he could continue that line of thought he was decapitate by the newly arrival of the Sandaime and a platoon of Anbu.

"So anyone wants to tell about what happen here because I only know about the missing nins passing the border patrol. The patrols was held off by a group of other missing nins who were with this group" said the Sandaime

Fugaku, Itachi, Hiashi started to explain to him what happened while Mikoto and Hitomi took the binds off the girls and proceeded to heal them which was soon followed by cuddling them. When the Sandaime, Fugaku, Itachi, and Hiashi finished talking Mikoto and Hitomi came up to them holding Nasumi and Hinata with Shisui, Obito, Hizashi, and the other branch members to come in and join the conversation. The Anbu team was disposing the bodies.

"So you are telling me Nasumi is different because of Kyuubi. It can unlock other form of the Sharingan in other members of the Uchiha clan, it gives her more speed and flexibility, and from what we saw here allows her to copy bloodlines" finished the Sandaime

"Yup" said Obito

"I can feel a brainstorm of headaches coming from this flowed by a tornado of paperwork coming up. Why couldn't Nasumi be normal? Why couldn't you let me do the sealing? The baka probably plan this from the beginning" muttered the Sandaime the last part

"Ok you can all go home we will finish cleaning up. Fugaku, Hiashi you could expect a council meeting about this soon" said the Sandaime


	5. Welcome to the Academy

**Important Notice:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm graduating and after that I'm being shipped off into the Army so I'm going to do as many updates as I can for all fic's. Due to that I will make every chapter at least 2,000 words max 3,000 so I can update faster ok.

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/summon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

2 Years Later

Sasuke – 9

Nasumi - 8

Fugaku and Itachi had started to train Sasuke and Nasumi more seriously but not strict so that accident won't happen again. Mikoto even trained Nasumi in a few medical techniques since she had a monster load of charka and surprisingly perfect control over it allowing her to heal a person for hours while it would take groups in order to finish the job along with taking charka pills. Mikoto was a student of Tsunade for a small amount of time but learned enough to get by. She was mid-chuunin to mid-Jounin in medical, Jounin to Kage in charka reserves and raising due to Kyuubi, and overall for the basic ninja arts is low Jounin. She became a little shy due to her accident (but not near as shy as Hinata is in the Anime). She also took to the basics of sealing. Her Sharingan had two commas in her left eye and three in the other. She was overall a defensive type ninja which was surprising but people who faced her knew you couldn't get into her defenses without the Sharingan but she could crumble yours like breaking a tooth pick. She had an affinity for fire and lighting from her mother and an affinity for water and wind from her father. They later found out her Sharingan had a few nasty surprises.

Sasuke is high chuunin in charka reserves with a good amount of control over it, mid-Jounin in overall ninja arts, has a affinity for Katon and Raiton, and his Sharingan is fully mature with the Mangekyou Sharingan able to activate with more training given to him for a present on his birthday by Nasumi. It was now found out with a little experimenting that only certain Uchiha's could unlock it but even more surprising that you need to master the regular Sharingan to the max before you could have even a chance at unlocking it. The council tried to breed Nasumi with her strange Sharingan but with a death glare given from the Shinobi council and a major death glare from Fugaku the idea was squashed.

They were now heading for the academy for their first day escorted by Uchiha Itachi, Obito, and Shisui. Their parents were in a clan meeting at the moment so they couldn't go. The three elder Uchiha's were dressed in their regular clothes. They wore a black t-shirt with a long collar for Itachi only with Uchiha fan on the back, black pants, and black sandals. (Sasuke wearing the same as the anime) Nasumi was wearing a long sleeve shirt that covered her hands with an Uchiha fan on the back, black pants, her white summoning scroll hanging on her back horizontally, and black shinobi sandals.

They were right in front of the academy walking past the people as they began to whisper but annoying things that the Uchiha's didn't care for.

"Isn't that Itachi with his younger brother and adopted sister?"

"Yeah that is. That girl is the one with the different Sharingan"

"I heard they were being trained by Itachi and their father"

"Hey watch out, those two behind them are the legendary Duo Uchiha Pranksters" shouted a civilian being very wary of the two of them

"Yeah I heard they prank the people the worst when you get on their bad side or when you mess with Itachi's brother or sister"

"They prank all the Sannin's including Orchimaru and even the Hokage"

"Yeah that was funny to see an enraged Tsunade beat the crap out of Jiraiya"

"Well if they are learning from them we can expect great things from them"

**With the Uchiha's**

"So are you ready Hime's" said Shisui smirking at Sasuke who glared and Nasumi who blushed a little

"I hope you are not calling me a princess" said Sasuke glaring

"What! Nasumi takes it as a complement by the way she blushed"

"That's because she is a girl and it complements her. I on the other hand am a boy. It is gay for a man to be a princess"

"But you are gay" said Obito to which knocked him in the head making him bend over in pain leaving a mark while yelling "I AM NOT!"

"But you always look at Itachi….HEY! He may be kinky and do it in the family as well. Watch out Obito he might get you from behind if you bend over which is what you are doing now" said Shisui earning a giggle from Nasumi, a smirk from Itachi, and a glare from Sasuke that can make Orchimaru cringe and become a monk.

Acting quickly Sasuke grabbed and started to strangle Shisui with an insane grin on his face while thinking _'DIE' _

"Ooo, don't pass out Shisui he might get you when you are sleeping or maybe he was planning and waiting for you to give him an excuse to do this. I think I should run now. I don't want to be next. Later Nasumi-chan, Sasuke-chan, Itachi" said Obito jumping off and onto a roof top.

"Wait come back here!" yelled Sasuke releasing his grip on Shisui

"Yeah don't leave me alone with the rapist" said Shisui making Sasuke return his glare at him.

"Please don't rape me Sasuke. I'll do anything to keep that little pride of mine left, Please!" pleaded Shisui as Itachi interrupted them as Sasuke had a crazy look in his eye as his fingers were moving around as if he was going to grasp something as they were getting closer to his neck.

"As much as I would like to see the baka get strangle more but you and Nasumi-chan have to go or you will be late. So hurry up now and you can rape him after school" said Itachi smirking

"Fuck You" said Sasuke throwing Shisui away and walking on

"Not in your dreams Sasuke-chan" said Itachi smirking as Sasuke started to now stomp off followed by Nasumi who was trying her hardest to keep from laughing but failing miserably.

"Don't mention this to your mother now Sasuke-chan or this will end horribly in all are cases" said Shisui as Sasuke and Nasumi disappeared into the academy grounds.

"Well I am going to get a tattoo with Obito now, so later" said Shisui Shunshin away

'_I got some blackmail on Sasuke now. Bwahahaha, Sasuke you are screwed for life. But now for some pocky'_ thought Itachi walking off to a pocky stand

**In the Large Auditorium**

The auditorium was all mixed with all kids with the people who been in the academy for 4 years, 3 years, 2 years, and the newbie's. Rumors were going around that some of the newbie's were clan heirs coming from numerous of important clans. All the newbie's were instructed to come to the front of the room. A man in a chuunin outfit with a scar on his face came to the front as well.

"Hello everyone. To those who don't know me my name is Umino Iruka. Welcome back to others who have already been here and welcome to the new people. Now I want each person to come up and present themselves" he announced before he stepped back to let the first kid to come up which was a boy who had a puppy on his head walking with a lot of pride in himself.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru" he spoke before one by one each kid went up to say their names while Iruka made his own thoughts about each of them

'_Hmm a Inuzuka, seems kind of prideful'_

"I'm Yamanka Ino" said a blonde hair girl trying her best to show off her beauty

'_A Yamanka, her clan jutsu are devastating but I hope she doesn't become a fan girl'_

"Aburame Shino" said a boy with no emotion

'_Typical __Aburame__ to be direct and simple'_

"I am (much) Akimichi Chouji" said one of the bigger kids eating his chips

'_Well he is growing up like a true __Akimichi__'_

"This is so troublesome. Well I am Nara Akimichi" said a lazy kid with his hands in his pockets

'_Like father like son I guess'_

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata" said a female

'_Well I hope she isn't like the other Hyuuga's. They all seem so dull'_

"I am Haruno Sakura" said a pink hair girl

'_Well we have a girl from a Shinobi less clan. Wonder how she will turn out'_

"I am Uchiha Sasuke". As Sasuke spoke out people in the crowd started talking about. One of the kids who were thinking about Sasuke was no other than Hyuuga Neji a year older in the lower branch of the Hyuuga clan.

'_An Uchiha from the head clan's family. He should be someone to test my skill upon'_ thought Neji

'So _we have an Uchiha as well and he is Itachi's younger brother also'_ thought Iruka as Nasumi stood up to speak

"I'm Namikaze Uchiha Nasumi" she said as everyone sat there in shock

'_2 Uchiha's one which is the Yondaime's daughter and has a different type of Sharingan. O boy I feel a headache coming around'_ thought Iruka rubbing his head before he stood up to speak

"Ok you students can go to your assign classes and my class will come outside with me along with all the new students. We are going to find out what you already know and how skill you are. After a few tests you will be set into groups of two's or three's of your choosing and have tournament" said Iruka as everyone nodded and went off to their places. Sasuke went up to Nasumi and tapped her shoulder gaining her attention.

"I guess we can be partners since are skills go along with each other" to which Narumi nodded happily to


End file.
